


Hey There I'm- Oh, okay

by marvelfan4lyfe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Sam is a Little Shit, and i just wanted to see how that would go down for the first time he met cas, okay so i noticed that dean gets super flustered sometimes, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan4lyfe/pseuds/marvelfan4lyfe
Summary: Confident jock isn't so confident anymore when trying to talk to the pretty, blue-eyed boy sitting alone in the library. It's painfully awkward and Dean just wants to crawl in a hole and die.





	

The moment Dean Winchester laid eyes on the pretty, blue-eyed boy sitting hunching over a book in the library, it was showtime.

He turned to Jo, and smirked. "Watch and learn, kiddo."

Jo merely scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, try not to let this one get too attached. Remember last time?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Dean looked down, and brought his hand up to his forehead, as if that would somehow suck out all the memories of his last hook-up. Jo just laughed, and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. After telling him where she would be sitting and wishing him luck, Jo left, leaving Dean to momentarily hype himself up before he went to walk over to the boy.

With his crooked smile and and air of charisma, he walked over to where the boy had been sitting alone at a table.

"Hey there, I'm-"

"Excuse my manners, but I do not wish to know and do not care." The boy said in the gruffest, most monotone voice Dean had ever heard.

"U-uh, wh-I-uh-" Dean was not usually turned downed. It showed. "I just-just thought-"

"Please go away, I have mid-terms this week." The boy hadn't even bothered to glance up at Dean, only giving his full attention to scribbling notes down from his book.

Dean was simply just at a loss for words. Humiliation, shock, rejection, the whole package that came along with being turned down ruthlessly by a very attractive guy just crashed over him. But hey, maybe if he just turned his charm up to ten, he could get the guy to budge or maybe even turn this situation to a less-embarrassing one. However, there were no coherent thoughts going through Dean's mind right now, so the only thing he thought of to say was,

"I hope you fail, stupid-head."

The boy looks up at that, looking more confused than pissed as to why Dean would say that and frankly Dean didn't quite know himself. 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I don't- Oh my god, okay bye." Mortified, Dean hurried out of there, not bothering to see where Jo had sat in the library cause honestly, he could not last another second in there after that just happened.

*****************************************************************

"He said what?" Gabriel laughed at his little brother. They were walking home after school, and Castiel told of the strange event that had happened to him with that weird Winchester kid. "Are you sure Dean freaking Winchester called you a 'stupid-head'?"

"Yes." Castiel grumbled, already regretting telling his brother. Come to think of it, why did he always go to Gabriel for his problems? He's gotta try talking to Raphael next. No that'd be worse.

"Dean Winchester, star football player with a smile to make girls swoon, that Dean Winchester?"

"Yes, Gabriel, I have already told you this."

Gabriel just threw his head back and laughed. "I can't believe this. The most popular guy in school goes to hit on you, you turn him down, and he resorts to name-calling. I love this guy."

Castiel just sighed. "Yes, I guess that is- wait, what?" He stopped in his tracks, trying to figure out what his brother had just said.

Gabriel looked back at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Hm? What?"

"I never said Dean Winchester was hitting on me. He neither said nor showed through his actions that would indicate him doing such a thing." Castiel frowned. At that, Gabriel was the one who sighed, and gave Castiel a sympathetic look.

"Oh you poor kid," He reached out and (quite forcefully) put his arm around Castiel, making him start walking again. "You poor, poor child. You're still a bit dumb despite all that studying you do."

"Hey!" Castiel tried protesting, but Gabriel just shushed him. 

"Li'l bro, let me just say that it's good you got that doe-eyed, pretty boy look on ya, cause if ya didn't, you'd be hopeless."

"What are you-"

"Shhh, just come on. We gotta get home so I can tell Mom and Dad about this."

Yeah, next time, Castiel was definitely going to someone else. Maybe a therapist.

************************************

"So, you never did tell me what happened. Did you guys hook up yet or what." Jo took a bite of her sandwich.

It was the day after that horrific incident, and Dean still hadn't gotten over it. How could he? After something like that happening it was a miracle he'd even got out of bed today. 

"Oh boy, another story of how strapping, young Dean snatched up another innocent teen's virginity." Crowley drawled sarcastically, sucking on a lollipop. Dean glared at him. He wasn't quite sure why they were friends, considering how many times they'd gotten into fights with each other. It was a weird friendship. 

"Oh shut up. I don't wanna talk about it." Dean turned his glare down at his sad cafeteria food.

"What don't you wanna talk about?" Charlie exclaimed happily, plopping down into the seat next to Dean. Dean just groaned and banged his head on the table. Apparently everyone just wanted to gather around and listen to the Tale of Dean's Big Screw-Up.

"Dean saw a boy. Went after said boy. Never told me about what happened." Jo helpfully told her. 

"That's cause nothing did happen." Dean snapped out. He was being grumpier than usual this morning, but given the circumstances, he thought he was allowed to be a bit sassier than needed. "Mind your own business, Jo."

Jo raised her hands as if she meant no harm. "Hey I'm just asking cause you're usually bright and chipper after your- what did you call them? Oh, your 'tutoring sessions.'" 

Charlie giggled, and that even earned a chuckle from Crowley. Dean made sure to give each of them his death stare.

"Why am I friends with you guys." Dean made to leave but Charlie reached out quickly, latching onto his arm and pulling him back down.

"Oh, come on. We're trying to help, at least, Jo and I are. What happened? It couldn't have been that bad." Charlie sipped her milk carton.

Dean sighed. Oh well. There was no keeping anything from these guys. They always found out one way or another, might as well get it over with.

"Dude wouldn't even let me introduce myself. Said he was too busy studying. And then, I dunno, I'm not usually turned down like that so-"

"What a shocker." Crowley murmured before getting shushed by Jo.

"So, I...I said..." Jesus this was painful. 

"What?" Charlie leaned closer.

"I called him a stupid-head."

There's a brief moment of silence. Crowley was the first to burst into laughter. 

Dean groaned, banging his head on the table again as his friends all laughed maniacally around him. What a bunch o' jerks. He needed to find someone else to talk to. 

*********************************************************  
That night, they had a football game. It was a good game, they won by a landslide, and Dean was completely worn out. However, no matter how badly he wanted to go home and pass out, he could not ignore his waiting brother bouncing excitedly as he walked out of the changing rooms. 

"Dean! Dean!" Sammy yelled.

"Alright, alright kid I heard you. Where to?" Every Friday night, he and Sammy went out into town and always did something together, from late-night movie hopping to reading in the bookstore (Well, Sammy was the one reading, Dean usually took the chance to take a nap.). It was just a thing that they had since their dad had first started taking them out on Friday nights, but now it was just Dean and Sam. Personally, Dean liked it better that way.

"I was thinking the old arcade? We haven't gone there in a long while." 

"Finally, something fun. You were turning me into a nerd, forcing me to go to all those libraries with you."

Sam laughed and playfully punched Dean. "Yeah, as if you weren't one already." They started walking to the car. 

"Me? Please."

"I saw you eyeing those Dungeons and Dragons books. Don't lie."

"Pft, shut up. I ain't a nerd like you."

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that." They got in the car, and off they went to the arcade.

***********************************

When they got there, it was pretty much empty, considering it was getting late. Luckily, the arcade was 24/7 so Dean and Sammy had all the time in the world. Dean stuck with his brother for a bit, challenging him to beat his high score and messing around with him. Eventually, they went to check out games of their own interests, and Dean had been playing Pac-man for the last twenty minutes when he heard the door to the arcade open. He glanced up out of pure instinct and what he saw terrified him.

Well, okay, it was just the same pretty, blue-eyed boy from before, but still, Dean nearly shit his pants.

He ducked down next to the machine so the boy wouldn't see him.

"Shit, shit, shit." Dean whispered under his breath. He heard the person working here exchange words with the boy, and then his slow footsteps, surely bound to get closer to him. Sam was too far away to get his attention without also getting the attention of the boy and he would've probably made the situation worse anyways, being the little shit that he was. Dean tried to calm himself down by thinking of ways to sneak out, but the arcade was small and had only one straight aisle so he was going to be seen. The Pac-man machine was fairly back in the store, so maybe Dean would get lucky and the boy wouldn't even go back there. Yeah, there were plenty of other games there, ones newer than Pac-man so he would say he had a high chance of-

"What are you doing down there?"

Shit.

'Maybe if I don't move...' Dean thought.

"Excuse me? Hello?"

Okay, that wasn't working. Shit, shit, shit.

"Hel-"

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed a bit too loudly, jumping to his feet and oh-so casually leaning against the Pac-man machine. "What uh, what brings you here?"

The boy looked at him suspiciously before answering. "The want to play old arcade games." 

Dean barked out a loud laughter. "Heh, well there's- that's something we got in common."

"Yes, I suppose." The boy's eyes narrowed and he cocked his head to one side. God, he was too cute. 

"Yeah, yeah, um. Well um-"

"I actually did wish to see you again."

Dean's heart soared. "Yeah?" Was his articulation always this bad?

"Yes. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. It was out of hand and rude." 

'Oh, well that's okay. Guess I also stepped out of line when I called you a stupid-head, huh?" Dean smiled sheepishly.

The boy actually smiled a bit. "I actually found that quite amusing." They both chuckled.

"Well, um, I wanted to introduce myself before you know, all that." Dean smiled brightly. "My name is Dean, what's yours?"

"Castiel Novak but you may call me Castiel."

"Alright, Cas," Dean winked. "Wanna play some Mortal Kombat?"

***************************************

Eventually Dean introduced Sam and Cas to each other (after getting suggestive eyebrow wiggles from Sam), and the three of them continued to play arcade games together well into the night. But time caught up to Dean and he was dead tired. Sam and Cas were also getting tired, so they decided to call it a night.

"Might be kinda weird, but you want a ride home? It's awfully late." Cas had told Dean earlier that he had walked to the arcade.

"No thank you, I usually walk home. Thank you for offering." Cas smiled that beautiful smile Dean had learned to adore that night.

Sam seemed to have taken the hint, and after a farewell to Cas, he got in the Impala. Now it was just Dean and Cas.

"So, there was actually a reason I wanted to talk to you yesterday."

Castiel frowned. "Is it important?"

Dean chuckled. "Well I guess to me it is. I actually-" Dean stopped himself. He had gone to Cas in the hopes of a good lay, but now he was thinking differently. Now that he had gotten to know Cas, he learned how pretty he was when he talked about something he liked, how deep his laughter was, how sometimes his smile was way too big for his face, and how...how Dean actually wanted to have more nights like this with him and learn more things about him.

"You wanna go out sometime?"

Castiel was quiet for a while, and Dean began to think that maybe he never had a chance in the first place when,

"My brother was actually right for once."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Er, so...is that a yes?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, Dean I would like to go out with you."

Dean grinned widely. "Aweso-mmph!" He was cut off by Cas, who had abruptly decided to kiss him right then and there, fully on the lips. And oh man, it was better than any kiss Dean had ever had. Inexperienced, yes, but he would take this over anything.

Cas pulled back a bit, just slightly so his eyes were all Dean could see, not that he was complaining. 

"Did I- Was that correct?" Castiel licked his lips nervously. "I saw it in a movie."

"Yes. I mean, way more than correct, that was. Good shit."

Cas smiled brightly and gave Dean one more little peck before fully stepping back. "I have to get going now. I had a very nice night, Dean."

"Me too, Cas." He leaned in for one last hug, and that was that. 

Dean got into the car, sighing happily as he started the engine. Sam eyed him.

"So, you asked stupid-head out?"

"Who fucking told you about that."

**Author's Note:**

> what is up my dudes here is a fic from a completely different fandom that i am obsessed with. follow me on tumblr, username is divabucky. if you want. i dont go on there much but. itd be nice. sorry if the fic is a bit wordy, I just had the biggest urge to write this.


End file.
